


Speechless

by thatwritergirl



Series: The Everyday Life of Living in the Slow Path [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwritergirl/pseuds/thatwritergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose has an announcement to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Doctor Who or its characters. :(

We had been married for a year and he was working at Torchwood. After we returned home from Bad Wolf Bay and we got all settled in, my dad asked the Doctor if he would be interested in a position there. He appealed to the Doctor’s sensibilities by telling him that it would help with buying our own home and getting settled in faster.

That night, after I got home from work, the Doctor sat me down and asked what I thought. I told him it was a great idea because there had been some houses I was looking at and him working would further the possibility along.

This night, I was sat in our one bedroom flat, in the living room with the Doctor’s favorite dinner on the table. He enjoyed banana pancakes with maple syrup, even for dinner. Breakfast for dinner, we would call it.

He came in, teasing, “Lucy, I’m home,” in his best Ricky Ricardo impression. We were delighted to discover that the classics hadn’t been that different in Pete’s World.

“Oh, Ricky! Welcome home.” I laughed. “How was work?”

“It was brilliant. There were some scavenged items that Gwen and Rhys found. I was like a kid in a sweet shop. It was great. Ianto, Owen, and Tosh send their best on a speedy recovery, by the way.”

I had been feeling out of sorts the last couple days, so I stayed home, so as not to get anyone on the team sick.

My phone rang. “Hello, Sweetheart. The Doctor told Dad you weren’t feeling well again today. Do you need me to come make you some tea?”

“No, Mum. Thanks. The Doctor just got home and we are about to sit down for dinner and tea. I feel much better.”

“Ok, Darling. Give me a ring if you need anything and tell that husband of yours to take care of my daughter.”

“He always does, Mum.”

“Okay, then. Love you, Sweetheart.”

“Love you too. Night.”

I hung up the phone and looked at the Doctor. “What was that about?” he asked.

“That was Mum. She wanted to be sure I felt okay and didn’t need anything. Let’s eat dinner, yeah? I made your favorite.”

“Rose Tyler-Smith, I told you not to move a muscle today! I was going to take care of dinner.”

“But I went to the doctor. The one that I thought I needed to go to to feel better.”

“Oh? And did he succeed in making you feel better?”

“Much. I feel great. I do have something to tell you, though.”

“What is it?” he asked as he took a bite of his pancake and made a mmmm sound. “Good stuff, these.”

“Well, how would you feel if I told you that we will need that new house sooner rather than later? Possibly with a workshop for you, and a cot and a mobile?”

“What? What? What? Are you…wait…really? Are you serious?”

“Yes, I am. We’re having a baby!”

He stood up and came to the chair I was sitting in. He got on his knees so that we would be at eye-level and hugged me.

“That’s brilliant,” he said. “Even better than the things Gwen found. That’s brilliant! I’m going to be a dad. A proper dad. A real proper dad, Rose. I mean, I was before, but this baby will be mostly human and it will be brilliant.”

I nodded and we both gave each other our best smiles. And here I thought, he’d be speechless. I should have expected as much from my Doctor.


End file.
